House of Hades
by Fanofathena
Summary: The House of Hades is the answer to everything! When Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, what happens? Do they succeed in finding the doors? Read and you'll find out!
1. Percy

**Hello Percy Jackson fans! I have just finished mark of athena and am seriously mad so I decided to write my own version of the next book. Please feel free to review. This is my first story.**

****Percy

As long as we're together...

They were still together, but for ow long, Percy didn't know.

Percy's free hand grappled in the air, while the other clung to Annabeth's plea, hot and sweaty hand. The world around him got darker and darker, and the light above them, marking his friends silhouettes got smaller until it was only a tiny pinpoint, and then it was gone.

A feeling of free-fall was not a new to him. But the feeling of free-falling into Taratus, the endless cesspool of evil, was entirely new. Percy wasn't one of those daredevils that went sky diving into the Underworld o his downtime. He'd much rather spend his time, well, anywhere else.

Gravity managed to pull Percy down farther than Annebeth, so that he was underneath her. While he was gaping and coughing and yelping, she was abnormally quiet. Percy couldn't see her anymore, which frightened him.

No, no, no... This wasn't the happy ending Percy wanted.

A chunk of asphalt hit Percy in the head. Black and blue spots appeared in his vision. He felt his grip on Annabeth loosening. It panicked him and he pulled Annabeth to his chest. _Im not letting go of Annabeth, _He thought.

Annabeth was barely breathing. Percy called out, "Annabeth? Annabeth can you hear me?" She just nodded her head. Percy sighed in relief. She was still alive.

He couldn't see anything in front of them. There was nothing but the darkness. _I wonder how long this will last, _Percy thought. They had been falling for a really, really long time and it could be hours before they hit the ground.

Just then, Annabeth began to move. She whimpered and whispered, "my ankle."

Percy groaned. He had totally forgotten about her ankle. It was broken and was being pulled down by some stupid spider silk. That was the only reason they were falling.

"Can you hang on a little longer?" Percy asked.

"Maybe" It was barely audible when she whispered.

Percy really wanted to cut off the spider silk. Unfortunately, Riptide was tucked away deeply in his back pocket and there was no way of getting it unless he let go of Annabeth, which was not happening. He was the worst boyfriend ever!

Someone started to laugh. It was a female's voice and had a cold presence about it. It definitely wasn't human. When she spoke, she wasn't really speaking. More like speaking through his thoughts. _Beautiful sacrifices. Beautiful. Percy knew automatically it was Gaea._

_Percy was about to say, "Shut up!" but just then, a truck hit him and Annabeth._


	2. Jason

**Hi everyone! I had one review for the last chapter so this chapters for them. Tank you so much! Sorry for the shortness. Longer chapters coming soon. I still need 1 more person for their POV. I already have Percy, Jason, and Annabeth. Who do you think should be my last person? Sorry for the errors and enjoy!**

****Jason

Jason was worried. Annabeth and Percy had just plumaged down into Taratus and from what Nico said, Taratus was the Worst! All the horrors of the world were down there and that included Gaea, the earth goddess, and she wanted to kill us. Annabeth and Percy were down in Taratus with her. Gaea practically controlled down there. Great, now two of Jason's friends were gonna die. Not everybody had a flying ship to fly them to the doors of death ya know, and that was a big problem.

Piper walked in, interrupting Jason's thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Ya. Just worried."

"We all are." That was a fact. Actually, almost all of them were worried. Nico di Angelo didn't seem worried at all. All he wanted to do was to get to Greece ASAP. He didn't even act worried or sad for a second. He just said, "We need to get going, now!" Jason was angry with Nico. Couldn't the kid take at the least, a minute and grieve for Annabeth and Percy? Nico had claimed they were his only friends but Jason wasn't sure anymore. He didn't trust Nico and he wouldn't admit this out loud but, the kid kinda scared him.

Piper walked over to him and kissed him.

"It will all be okay. It will turn out fine." Jason could tell she had put some charmspeak in her voice. Alomost instantly he felt less tense. Piper didn't seem to worried anymore either.

"Everything will turn out fine."

**Ya I know. It's not that good. I can't be perfect though. Im only twelve so...**

**Reviews are welcomed. Please tell me what you would like to read about in the story. Thanks for reading!**

**-FOA**


	3. Author's note

**Hi! Im sorry. I wont have the next chapter out for a bit. Im way behind in school and everything. I am going to rewrite the 1st and 2nd chapters. They will be longer and more descriptional. My next chapter is going to be the longest yet. (Yay! :D) Thank you for all the reviews. If you guys like, i can change Jason to Nico. I still need another character's POV still. Please put in the reviews who you want it to be. I will try and hurry with the next chapter. Thanks for everything!**

**~FOA**


End file.
